Montreal Junior Canadiens
History The Montreal Junior Canadiens were a junior team that played in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. From 1933-34 to 1936-37, and from 1940-41 to 1954-55, they played in the Junior Amateur Hockey Association & its successor the Quebec Junior Hockey League. This league then folded. From 1961-62 through 1971-72, they played in the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior A league. From 1940-41 on they were a farm team of the Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League. This was before the Entry Draft. NHL teams sponsored junior teams and had the rights to all their players. This sponsorship ended in 1967. The Montreal Junior Canadiens competed for the Memorial Cup and won it 3 times: 1949-50, 1968-69, and 1969-70. Junior Amateur Hockey Association (Quebec) Note:The team did not operate in the 1937-38, 1938-39, & 1939-40 seasons. Quebec Junior Hockey League Note: In 1952-53 the Quebec Citadelles defaulted the league final to the Junior Canadiens. Since the Quebec Amateur Hockey Association was under suspension by the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association the Junior Canadiens could not advance to the 1952-53 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. In 1955-56 the Quebec Junior Hockey League disbanded. The Junior Canadiens played an exhibition schedule which included winning the Laurier Cup. They then played in the 1955-56 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs and lost the final. For the 1956-57 season, the team was moved to Ottawa where they became the independent Ottawa-Hull Canadiens. In 1959-60 the team became the Brockville Canadiens in the Metropolitan Montreal Junior League. In 1960-61 they played as the Hull Canadiens in the Interprovincial Senior Hockey League. The team was revived in 1961 and joined the Ontario Hockey Association's Junior A league. Ontario Hockey Association Note: In 1972 the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League insisted that the Junior Canadiens leave the Ontario league and join their league. The team then switched over and became the Montreal Bleu Blanc Rouge. The franchise (but not the players) switched to Kingston and became the Kingston Canadians and, eventually, the Kingston Frontenacs. NHL alumni :QJHL (1933–1961) *Ron Attwell *Ralph Backstrom *Marc Boileau *'Emile "Butch" Bouchard' *Claude Bourque *Tom Brennan *Connie Broden *Bucky Buchanan *Kelly Burnett *Tod Campeau *Billy Carter *Gilles Dube *Reggie Fleming *Phil Goyette *Charlie Hodge *Gord Hollingworth *Eddie Johnston *Forbes Kennedy *Claude LaForge *Dave Logan *Don Marshall *George McAvoy *Bob McCord *Al Millar *'Dickie Moore' *Johnny Peirson *Jimmy Peters *Gerry Plamondon *Andre Pronovost *Claude Pronovost *Claude Provost *'Henri Richard' *Ernie Roche *Dollard St. Laurent *Jerry Wilson :OHA (1961–1972) *Christian Bordeleau *J. P. Bordeleau *Paulin Bordeleau *Pierre Bouchard *Andre Boudrias *Robin Burns *Bob Champoux *Bob Charlebois *Guy Charron *Terry Clancy *Jacques Cossette *'Yvan Cournoyer' *Norm Dennis *Michel Dion *Rene Drolet *Jude Drouin *Andre Dupont *Rocky Farr *Norm Ferguson *Germain Gagnon *Scott Garland *John Garrett *Norm Gratton *Lucien Grenier *Jocelyn Guevremont *Bobby Guindon *Rejean Houle *Billy Inglis *François Lacombe *Andre Lacroix *Jean-Guy Lagace *Serge Lajeunesse *Bobby Lalonde *'Jacques Laperriere' *'Guy Lapointe' *'Jacques Lemaire' *Bob Lemieux *Rich Lemieux *Blair MacKasey *Rick Martin *Hartland Monahan *Ted Ouimet *''Craig Patrick'' *'Gilbert Perreault' *Larry Pleau *Fern Rivard *Jim Rutherford *'Serge Savard' *Andre St. Laurent *Ralph Stewart *Marc Tardif *Leo Thiffault *Ted Tucker *Ian Turnbull *Rogatien Vachon *Carol Vadnais Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Quebec Junior Hockey Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Defunct Teams Category:Disestablished in 1972 Category:Montreal Junior Canadiens